quand le passé ressurgit
by syrus-story
Summary: et si une personne du passé de jack resurgissait ? je me demande si je ne devrais pas le mettre en AU tellement c'est tiré par les cheveux ! xD


hello voila une fiction basé sur Torchwood bon j'ai arrangé certain détails pour que ça colle mieux a mon histoire . Bref je vous laisse apprécié en espérant que ça vous plaira !

disclaimer: patamoi

* * *

chapitre 1 : appel téléphonique

Nous nous étions allongé cette journée avait été fatiguante nous avions chassé un nids de Weevils qui était remonté à la surface et jack avait une fois de plus était blessé !

D'ailleurs une question me brulait les lèvres c'était maintenant ou jamais **,**

-jack ... ?

-oui Ianto ?

-à part nous quelqu'un d'autre est au courant de ton secret ?

-et bien à part vous les seules personnes à être au courant sont rose, le docteur et ma femme .

-ta femme ? Alors, tu n'as pas toujours été ...

-Gay ? Il rit. Non ! D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais été gay ! combien de fois je vais devoir le répétait ! Je suis omnisexuel ! Il avait dit cela avec une fierté non dissimulé dans la voix.

j'allai répliqué quand son téléphone sonna il regarda l'écran d'affichage et il sourit en décrochant

« hello sweetie ! J'tai manqué ? »

« ... »

« oui c'est cela ! »

« ... »

« tu ment très mal, mais moi je vais te le dire tu m'as énormément manqué ! »

« ... »

Il rit comme pendant toute la conversation **.** On pouvait entendre au timbre de sa voix qu'il était heureux d'entendre cette vois qui qu'elle soit. Puis d'un coup il redevint sérieux.

« bon alors pourquoi tu m'appelles ? »

« ... »

« je vois ... » il haussa un sourcil « d'accord je t'attends alors ! »

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers moi,

jack : allez Ianto debout habille toi**,**nous allons avoir une invitée**,**appelle Tosh et Owen pour les prévenir je me charge de Gwen

Ianto : Oui patron !**!**

Le jeune homme s'avança vers sont ainé pour l'embrasser **,**mais il esquiva et sortit de la pièce **,**le jeune homme resta perplexe peut être que leur conversation l'avaitmit mal à l'aise **.**Il se demanda qui était cette personne au téléphone ?

~Quelque minute plus tard~

Jack : Tout le monde est prêts?

équipe : Ouai

Jack **:**les cafés sont prêts ?

Ianto : oui monsieur !

Jack ne releva même pas le ton qu'avait employé son amant **,** Ianto se demanda ce que pouvait bien avoir son capitaine pour qu'il soit aussi sérieux

Jack balaya le Hub de droite à gauche tout était parfait

Jack : Ok c'est bon !

Gwen n'était pas insensible au manège de son supérieur

Gwen : cette personne doit être importante pour que tu veuilles que tout soit parfait comme ça ?**!**

Jack laissa s'échapper un sourire **,**une flamme s'était allumé dans ses yeux

Jack : Oh oui ! Il dit ça dans un souffle à en faire rougir plus d'un ce qui aiguisa la curiosité de ses collègues

Owen : Le fameux « Docteur » ! il avait dit ça tout naturellement

Jack : Lui...Nooon...encore mieux

Les employés du chef de Torchwood se regardèrent perplexe **.** Qui pouvait compter pour jack plus que le « Docteur».

Soudain Jack s'avança et actionna un levier qui mit en marche l'ascenseur. Il produit un bruit de pierre qui s'entre-choc et racle ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter le quatre amis.

Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur **,**ils distinguèrent une jeune fille **,** brune **,**avec les yeux bleus azurs **.** Mais que pouvait-elle avoir qui la rendait si importante aux yeux de Jack !

La jeune fille s'avança vers le groupe un grand sourire aux lèvres et s'exclama

?**?**?**:** Aaah il pleut ! Elle avait dit cela avec un sourire énorme comme si c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver

Effectivement elle était trempe et Owen s'en étonna **,**car il avait tellement été absorbé par la beauté naturelle de la jeune fille qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué et un coup d'oeil vers ses collègues lui fit prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas le seul **.**

?**?**?**:** Quoi vous n'aimez pas la pluie ?

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle enchaîna

?**?**?**:** Moi j'aime bien la pluie **,** c'est un signe de renouveau **,**de fraîcheur **,** vous-même vous êtes composés a 90 % d'eau...

Elle s'arrêta en regardant Jack sur qui se dessinait un sourire.

?**?**?**:** bah quoi ?

Jack **: **Tu lui ressemble tellement !

?**?**?**:**Que veus-tu **,**lorsque l'on reste trop longtemps avec une personne **,** elle déteint sur vous !

Elle lui fit fît un clin d'oeil en penchant la tête sur la droite mimique empruntée au Docteur **.**Et il lui répondit par un sourire.

Jack se retourna vers sont équipes il fît un geste théâtrale

Jack **: **Les enfants...J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter...

* * *

comment ça c'est pas bien de couper là ? je sais j'suis méchante *rire démoniaque* sinon j'espère que ça vous à plu et que vous avez pas trouver ça trop bizarre !

reviews?


End file.
